Nitro Bot
'"Nitro Bot"' by ''Sentai Express is featured on ''Just Dance 2014'', Just Dance 2015 (as a Uplay exclusive), Just Dance Now and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers The dancers are both anime/manga references: P1 * The dancer to the left references Gundam ''and ''Tokusatsu Robots. *It's color scheme is red, blue, navy, and yellow on white. P2 * P2 alludes to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion *Cyan hair like in the video *Head pieces like cat ears *Her Plugsuit is changed to yellow because white would conflict with her skin tone. Robotrock coach 1 big.png|P1 Robotrock coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is set in a futuristic dystopian city with sky-high buildings, comic billboards, and a typical Anime-style secret base. Gold Moves There are a total of 2 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Move 1: Move your arms front to back for both coaches at the start of the first chorus. Gold Move 2: P1, lift your arms as if to flex your muscles. P2, point to the floor using your right arm while putting your left hand on your hips. This is the final move of the routine. Nitro Bot GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Nitro Bot GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Nitro Bot is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Till I Find You'' (Duet) Trivia *This is the second song by Sentai Express, after Spectronizer on Just Dance 3. However, Spectronizer is sung in Japanese, while'' Nitro Bot'' is mainly instrumental and with English vocals. **The four dancers from the aforementioned song make a cameo appearance on the electric billboards in the background. **Both Spectronizer ''and ''Nitro Bot appear in a total of four games each. *The signs read アイス (read: "aisu"; Japanese for "Ice-cream"), and 万物 (read: "banbutsu"; an old-fashioned word for "everything"). * On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera) versions of Just Dance 2014, on the first gold move, it'll say "YEAH!" or "X" twice, but it will not be worth more points. ** This is fixed on Just Dance 2015. * Ironically, despite having a Japanese theme, it does not make an appearance in Just Dance Wii U. * This is the second time in the series in which a song makes a comeback on a main game, but not as a DLC. The other time was Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing), but that's only the case in the PAL region. * Nitro Bot makes a (likely unintentional) reference to Just Dance Now. * On the Just Dance files, the song is called Robot Rock instead of Nitro Bot, which means it was Robot Rock. ** It was discovered that Robot Rock by Daft Punk matches the choreography and fans have speculated that this choreography was originally meant for Robot Rock. * Part of the routine was shown in an episode of the 14th season of Canadian TV show Degrassi. * In the short extraction for this song from a Just Dance 2015 Mashup, the dancers only have the black solid border around them instead of the white glow too from the full routine. Gallery '' robotrock.jpg|Nitro Bot robotrock_cover.png robotrock_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-14-18-41-58-1.png Nitro Bot GM Beta.png|Beta Gold Move Nitrobotavatar.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 Avatar 00.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 107.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 115.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar pictos-sprite (22).png|Pictograms nitrobotopener.png nitrobotmenu.png 05 RobotRock.jpg Reward3 (1).jpg nitrobotuplay.png|The Uplay advertisement https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fupKfi03CdU Videos Nitro Bot - Sentai Express Just Dance Audio Just Dance 2014 - Nitro Bot - 5* Stars Nitro Bot - Sentai Express Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_Now_-_Nitro_Bot_by_Sentai_Express_2*_Stars References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Robots Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited